Le Roi du Silence
by Elayan
Summary: Tony est insupportable quand il s'ennuie et qu'on essaye de travailler. On parie qu'il ne tient pas en place ? OS pour un défi.


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF. Il fallait rédiger quelque chose sur le thème "**Ennui**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Oui, Ennui rime avec Tony.

* * *

Bruce Banner avait les yeux rivés sur l'immense écran qui lui servait de tableau. Au fil de la journée, il l'avait peu à peu recouvert d'équations à la complexité affolante, tant et si bien qu'il en était arrivé à utiliser plusieurs couleurs pour mieux y voir.

Il plissa les yeux sur une portion de ses calculs, se pencha en avant, ajouta quelques caractères, reprit sa position initiale. Il jonglait machinalement avec le stylet, le faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. Pris d'une illumination, il se dirigea vers une petite étagère, de laquelle il tira quelques échantillons déjà prêts pour analyse.

Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait que très superficiellement prêté attention à son camarade de laboratoire, Tony Stark, lequel était assis sur un tabouret en plein milieu de la pièce. Appuyé sur ses bras, il se dandinait comme un enfant de quatre ans incapable de tenir en place. Et, malgré ses mimiques faciales dignes de ce même enfant de quatre ans, il était _parfaitement silencieux_.

Alors que Bruce lui passait devant lui pour rejoindre le microscope, il l'entendit prendre sa respiration. D'un geste de la main, il l'intima au silence et, du coin de l'œil, il put le voir se pincer les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, frustré.

Tony était particulièrement exaspérant lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Il tripotait tout ce qui passait à sa portée, surtout ce qu'il n'était pas sensé toucher – il avait d'ailleurs contaminé une série entière de cultures bactériologiques le matin même. Et tout en jouant avec des objets, il parlait. Et quand il parlait, Tony Stark tenait à s'assurer qu'on l'écoutait. Même si ce qu'il disait était parfaitement inintéressant et que la seule personne qui se trouvait à portée d'oreille tentait de se concentrer sur quelque chose de particulièrement complexe et important.

Il ne faisait pas cela avec de mauvaises intentions, c'était tout simplement sa façon à lui de se comporter. Bruce avait fini par le comprendre, mais il devait avouer que lutter contre l'agacement pouvait devenir une véritable épreuve quand on était face à l'inimitable entrepreneur milliardaire philanthrope.

Aussi en était-il venu à déclarer à Tony qu'il le pensait tout bonnement incapable de se tenir tranquille. L'incriminé avait bien entendu soutenu le contraire avec véhémence et ils en étaient venus en faire le pari. Est-ce que Tony Stark serait capable de rester tranquille trois heures, sans bouger, ni parler ? Ils avaient mis en jeu une soirée : le gagnant choisirait quel en serait le programme.

La première demi-heure avait passé très vite. Assis sur son tabouret, yeux clos, Tony avait passé en revue tous les clubs de la ville afin de bien choisir ceux dans lesquels il amènerait son collègue. Depuis, c'était une lutte constante entre l'homme et ses instincts sociaux. Il avait changé de position de nombreuses fois, parfois même plusieurs fois dans la même minute, et avait failli parler un nombre incalculable de fois. A chaque fois, Bruce avait eu le fairplay de l'interrompre juste avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Rongé par l'ennui, Stark grimaça. Il ne voulait passer sa soirée à faire des exercices de souffle et de la méditation…

Bruce, de son côté, l'observait par-dessus son microscope et souriait, amusé. Il le savait têtu comme une mule : il serait bien capable de gagner son pari, juste pour le plaisir de gagner. Et pour celui de pouvoir s'en vanter ensuite, bien évidement. Mais rien que le fait de le voir physiquement souffrir de l'inactivité était une véritable attraction. Et en bonus, il avait bien plus avancé ses travaux durant la dernière heure que pendant toute la journée de la veille, où il n'avait cessé de se faire harceler.

Cette expérience lui apportait de précieux renseignements. D'une part, travailler au calme était possible ici. D'autre part, l'unique facteur de déconcentration était Tony Stark. Il se demandait s'il trouverait un moyen de concilier les deux problèmes…

\- C'est bon, t'as gagné ! s'exclama soudain Tony en bondissant de son tabouret.

Brutalement tiré de ses réflexions, Bruce sursauta.

\- J'ai tenu la moitié du temps, j'irais pas plus loin, continua le milliardaire en s'étirant. Mais j'ai saisi le message, je vais aller jouer à la console chez Steve, je lui dois une revanche.

Banner le dévisageait, abasourdi. Tony lui offrit un large sourire et un clin d'œil.

\- Tu m'appelles pour ta soirée, hein ? lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. J'ai hâte.

Le physicien ricana en replongeant dans ses travaux. Le ton sarcastique sur ses derniers mots ne lui avait pas échappé.


End file.
